


"We were mates in Colorado"

by JordanDancerBoy



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Compulsion, Denver, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Massacre, Never Have I Ever, Other, Swimming Pools, Torture, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordanDancerBoy/pseuds/JordanDancerBoy
Summary: Kol is on the run from Mystic Falls, and gets a new mission to go to Denver and keep tabs on Jeremy, but he finds the task a little harder than he first thought.





	1. Walking in Memphis

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was originally intended to be part of a larger series, but I decided it didn't quite fit with what I want to finish with, so I've removed it. I intend to finish it at another point, but right now I'm going to leave it for a bit.
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own any rights. All rights belong to Julie Plec and The Vampire Diaries TV Show and spin offs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kol makes plans and finds a new ally.

Kol was sitting on a bench on the edge of Beale Street, his pale flesh bathed in the yellow glow of the baking heat. The buildings were covered in neon lights – all dimmed in the late afternoon sun. Kol was relaxed, absorbing the hustle of the busy thoroughfare. He’d arrived in Memphis a few days ago, once he’d left Mystic Falls. He’d felt no point in sitting on his hands waiting for his mother to try another plot. He’d spent a century doing nothing and if he was to die, he might as well live a little first. 

Kol found himself ‘people watching’, searching for a meal; the ditsy blonde walking down the street, her face glued to her phone, stumbling over pavement stones: too easy, the elderly man sat opposite him, a folded up newspaper tucked under his arm, and a hip flask in his hand: barely worthy of a meal. Now the beautiful woman who was exiting the bar opposite was more like it. She had a tight fitting beige leather jacket on top of a tighter white t-shirt and jeans to contrast her ebony skin and jet black hair. Kol could tell by the way she strut across the street, that her self-confidence would make her a challenging prey. Just the kind he liked. Kol watched her as she moved closer towards him. Before he could react she moved into a position opposite him and Kol realised who she was. 

“Lucy Bennett, I presume.” The girl gave a brief nod in acknowledgement of Kol’s statement. “You got my message then?”

“I’m not accustomed to being summoned.” She said, her arms folded, looming over the Original. 

“Easy darling, I just want to make you an offer.” Lucy remained unmoved by his proposal, so Kol rose to his feet to meet her face-to-face. “How about we go get a drink?”

*****

The bar which Lucy had left was small, not too many clientele, yet cosy enough. Lucy and Kol had positioned themselves at a table in the corner. Both were sipping from their drinks, Kol was gulping his prosecco down, whilst Lucy remained more restrained – sipping and glancing Kol up and down trying to interpret his body language. 

“So you honestly don’t want anything else?” Lucy asked suspicious. 

“Nothing at all. You provide me with your magical assistance for a brief period, and in return I teach you everything I learnt in my 900 years of studying witches worldwide.” Kol smiled a charming grin attempting to woe the witch with his charms, although she seemed unmoved. “I mean what have you got to lose?” He asked emptying the last of the bottle into his glass and downing it. 

“I don’t know: my life?” Lucy retorted. 

“Whoa, that seems a little harsh?”

“Does it? My cousin Abbey got caught up with one of you ‘Originals’ and she ended up losing her magic, her coven and her family as a result.” Lucy said taking a deep sip from her glass. 

“I’m not like the rest of my family. I happen to respect witches, very highly, and as for your cousin – I’ve been in a box for the last century, so I had nothing to do with that.” Lucy tutted at his reply from across the table. “How about I go and get another bottle?” Kol asked before standing up and walking over to the bar and signalling to the barman to get him another bottle. 

“Well then Brother, fancy finding you here?” Klaus’ voice echoed to Kol. 

“Nik? What are you doing here?” Kol asked unenthusiastically, turning to grab the bottle. 

“Is that anyway to talk to your brother who’s trying to save your life – I’d think a little gratitude is in order.” Klaus said moving and placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“What do you want Nik?” Kol rolled his eyes impatiently, before shrugging Klaus off. Kol turned to move back towards the table and felt Klaus grab on to the sleeve of his jacket closest to his bottle hand. 

“I’m not done talking yet.” Klaus said in a hushed snarl. 

“Careful Nik, we’re not in Mystic Falls anymore.” Kol replied, swivelling back to face him. 

“I just need your help Kol.” Klaus said. Kol looked at him before turning away again. Klaus’ hand stretched out gripping around Kol’s throat and pinning him to the bar. Klaus slammed the bottle against the bar, sending shards across the counter and into Kol’s hand. 

“Hey. No fighting.” The barman said moving towards the pair. Before the man could even try to stop the confrontation, Klaus had reached over the bar and yanked him forward, sending him flying across the room, and crashing into a set of tables. Kol took the opportunity to grab a shard of the bottle and stab it into Klaus’ hand. Klaus screamed as the pain shot through his arm and Kol dragged it up his wrist, before breaking free of his grip. The few people inside the bar all got up and rushed out at the sign of danger, leaving only Klaus, Kol andthe bartender unconscious across the room. Klaus yanked the shard out of his arm, and let it fall and shatter on the floor. 

“Careful Kol, or you’ll find yourself back in that coffin.”

“If one of us goes, we all go remember brother?” Kol informed him, straightening himself up. The duo paused, their bodies’ tense, ready to move at the slightest flinch. After a minute Kol relaxed, smiling and laughing to himself. “Okay, I’ll admit stabbing you was a bit far, but you broke my bottle.” Kol said, speeding around the bar to get another bottle.  
Once he’d poured himself another glass, and drunken deeply, he looked back at Klaus who had remained unmoved. “So what do you want Nik?”

“I need you to find someone for me. You never met the Gilbert Boy, did you?”

“No?” Kol replied, uncertainly taking another swig, this time straight from the bottle. 

“Well, I need you to go to Denver and keep an eye on him for me.” Klaus informed him, relaxing and moving towards the bar. 

“Why don’t you get one of your hybrids to do it, I’m not your lackey Nik.” Kol replied, moving back around the bar to his brother. 

“I’m trying to save us being killed by our insane mother, the least you can do for me is take a little holiday to Colorado for a few weeks?” Klaus informed him, turning to leave. “I mean it’s not like you can stay here, we did just ruin this bar.” Klaus was by the door when he turned back to look at his brother. “I trust I’ll get your call when you get to Denver?” Klaus said. After a second Kol nodded and took another swig before leaving the bottle on the bar and stepping forward towards the exit. “Good.”

By the time Kol exited on to the street, Klaus had disappeared. Kol took a breath and opened his eyes to find Lucy standing beside him. 

“This is kind of what I’m talking about.” She informed him, before re-entering the bar past him. Kol followed her back inside, before moving to sit at the bar with her. 

“You haven’t left yet?” Kol asked as he poured another drink for Lucy. 

“If I were to agree, what would I need to do?”

“Firstly we need to collect what’s left of my brother’s blood from the floor – the blood of the hybrid is always useful to have around.” Lucy sighed at Kol’s request but stood up and raised her hand, slowly collecting the droplets of red into a floating ball of crimson liquid in the air, which she slowly poured into her empty glass. Kol smiled at her achievement. “And Secondly, how do you feel about Colorado?”


	2. Art in Denver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy is loving life in Denver when he comes face to face with a stranger.

Jeremy stared at the empty page in front of him, his pencil in hand. He’d been trying to sketch something all day, but the park was alive with people, and he couldn’t bring himself to draw. The weather in Denver had been amazing since he arrived and he couldn’t help but feel that everything was going well. Life in Denver had been great: he’d finally gotten away from the near-death experience life in Mystic Falls had become, he’d gotten to spend a lot of time at the Art Museum, which wasn’t actually as dull as it could have been and finally he’d got someone to tutor him – for free – his life was going pretty well. 

Jeremy closed the book in his lap, placed it down on the bench beside him, and stretched out. Closing his eyes, he imagined he was relaxing up at the lake house, just him, Elena and Bonnie, like it was before he’d known anything about vampires. It was a refreshing thought, but he knew it wasn’t real, just like he knew that Bonnie was never going to talk to him again. 

“Uh, Jer, you busy?” Jeremy was yanked back to reality by the familiar voice of his tutor. Jeremy’s eyes opened to see the tall, bulky physique of Derek eclipsing the sun. The sun streaked the blonde in his hair, giving him a dark halo as Jeremy squinted to see him properly. 

“No. I mean, not at all, sit down.” Jeremy said patting the bench beside him. Derek sat down and picked up the sketchbook. He was wearing a flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up, to display a tattoo that was partially covered by a chain bracelet around his wrist. Derek thumbed through the pages, scanning the fresh images Jeremy had drawn that week. His expression seemed unchanged, but Jeremy had learned to note the subtle twitches in his cheek that showed that he was impressed. Derek plucked a few images out and then handed the rest of the book back to Jeremy. Jeremy realised with a little regret that Derek had found a few of the sketches he’d made of Tyler as wolf and Stefan’s face when it had changed, the veins faintly traced across the page. 

“How do you come up with this stuff, Jer?” Derek inquired, flicking the pages over in his hands. Jeremy reached over and snatched them back. 

“I’ve watched too many horror movies, I guess.” Jeremy said placing the pages back on top of his book. Derek stiffened a little and turned to face Jeremy. 

“Are you ready for another lesson?” 

“Not today.” Jeremy replied, before noting Derek’s response. “But maybe, Thursday?” 

“Sure.” Derek said standing up. Derek hovered for a second, looming over Jeremy, before reaching out to pat him on the shoulder, turning around and leaving. Jeremy looked after him, watching as Derek disappeared to mingle with the others in the park. Jeremy looked back down at the sketch book, considering drawing again, but the glow of the afternoon was distracting him enough to put it all down beside him. 

He delved into his pocket and picked up his phone. Jeremy flicked open his contacts and began to scroll through; he paused on Bonnie’s name for a second before deciding against it and scrolling down to Elena. He clicked it and the phone began to dial. 

“Hello? Jer, you okay?” Elena’s voice called down the phone. 

“Yeah, I’m good sis’, just wanted to hear your voice. How is everything back home?” Jeremy tried to not sound too worried. His sister and he hadn’t talked in a few weeks, and he had the feeling something was wrong back in Virginia. 

“Of course Jer, why wouldn’t it be?” Jeremy could tell Elena was lying, but he knew she didn’t want to tell him. 

“How’s Bonnie?”

“She’s okay,” Jeremy heard volumes in the pause in Elena’s voice, “her mum stopped by the other week.” 

“That’s good.” Jeremy stopped. He wanted to know if she’d asked about him, but deep down he didn’t think she’d want anything to do with him. “I should be going.”

“Are you sure everything’s okay Jer?”

“Yeah, talk soon Sis’.” Jeremy said goodbye and hung up the phone, placing it back in his pocket. He sighed, trying to refocus on where he was after the call and a gentle breeze swept across the park. His pages flew off the bench and across the green. Jeremy leapt up and ran after them grabbing two that fell near where he was sitting. He continued to dash after them, trying to grab the last page. He finally caught up to it, but found someone else already had their hand on it. 

Jeremy looked at the man who was holding the sketch. He was wearing a pair of grey jeans, a black shirt and a grey jacket, despite the heat. The man looked about 18, but Jeremy could see a smug arrogance, that shone through when he smiled up at him. The man climbed back to his feet from where he had been kneeling to pick up the page. The other man looked the page over, before extending it towards Jeremy. 

“That’s really good, are you an artist?” The other man inquired, in a thick English Accent. 

“Thanks.” Jeremy took the pages back and felt the cold metal of a ring on the other man’s hand. Jeremy took a step back. “I’m studying at college.”

“Well, you’ve got a real talent.” The other man informed him. 

“Thanks?” Jeremy repeated. “Um, who are you?”

“The name’s Kol.” The other man said with a grin.


	3. By the Pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kol refocuses on his mission working for Klaus.

Kol checked his phone again to see the text Jeremy had sent him. “See you around 3, I’ll be in my usual spot.” Kol found it odd how easily he’d worked himself into Jeremy’s life. Despite being reluctant at first, Jeremy had fallen for lie after lie Kol told him. That his real name was ‘Colton’, that he was a transfer student and most importantly that his ring was a family heirloom – well that wasn’t quite a lie, but by omitting the ‘day-light protection’ part probably made it a lie. Still, Kol knew that he couldn’t let his guard down if he’d learnt anything from his brief time with the Mystic Falls Gang. 

Kol was walking to the park, where he knew Jeremy was probably sat sketching or something similar. Kol had often found him toying with his pencil or staring off into the urban horizon of the city. Klaus’ task was proving far easier than he’d anticipated when he’d left Memphis, and he was wondering how long he’d be stuck on baby-sitting duty.   
Kol skipped down a message on his phone and found the new text from Klaus: “I need proof that you’re with Jeremy.” Kol wasn’t quite sure what Klaus was after – a selfie with the two of them side by side – but he knew that Klaus was only going to get aggressive if he didn’t reply. Kol put his phone away and walked forward. 

When Kol arrived at the park, he found Jeremy on his normal bench, but was surprised to see him sat beside another man with blonde hair. Kol examined the other man and found nothing extraordinary about him at all. Kol moved closer cautiously until Jeremy saw him and waved him over. 

“Colton, this is my tutor, Derek.” Jeremy informed the Original, gesturing at the other man. 

“Jeremy, how many times do I have to tell you, no-one calls me ‘Colton’.”

“Right, Kol.” Jeremy corrected. 

“Pleasure to meet you, Kol.” Derek stood and went to shake Kol’s hand. Kol met his grip and tightened around his wrist, but found his handshake almost matched for strength. Derek winced a little in pain, but turned back to Jeremy. “I’ll see you later for more practice.” Jeremy nodded and Derek moved away into the park. Kol sat down in the now empty space. 

“So, what do you want to do today?” Kol asked, leaning in to Jeremy. 

“I was thinking we could go swimming?” Kol froze at Jeremy’s suggestion for a split second, his face paralysed in its standard smile. Kol knew he wouldn’t be able to take his daylight ring off when he was swimming, and he couldn’t risk it slipping off in the pool. And yet, he realised it was a guaranteed way to get Jeremy to remove his vervain bracelet. 

“Sure, but I don’t have anything with me.” Kol informed him with a grin. 

“Me neither, so if we both head home then meet at the pool?” Jeremy suggested standing up. 

“Sounds good to me.” Kol said, mirroring his position, before watching Jeremy walk off in the direction of his house. Jeremy stopped off to play with a dog that had run over to him. Watching the other man crouched playing with the animal, Kol could understand why he’d come here from Mystic Falls. Kol whipped his phone out and snapped a picture, before speeding away to catch up with the tutor. 

The tutor was sauntering back towards the edge of the park that passed by the river. The path he was walking was empty and covered by a canopy of trees, allowing Kol to catch up with him unawares. Kol rammed his forearm into Derek’s throat forcing him into a tree. The tutor struggled a little, before surrendering to the capture. Kol looked into the man’s eyes, and could see a hint of fear building. 

“What are you doing with Jeremy Gilbert.” Kol asked. 

“I’m on vervain, I can’t be compelled.” Derek spat back with gasped breaths. 

“Well. That causes problems, doesn’t it.” Kol immediately switched his hold, twisting the other man’s arm behind his back forcing him to the ground. Kol felt the man’s shoulder shatter, but Derek barely winced. “You’re surprisingly strong for an ‘art tutor’.” 

“I work out.” Derek replied, struggling to stand again, but Kol shoved him down again, noticing the bracelet he was wearing on his wrist. Kol yanked it off and Derek’s body shivered in fear. The other man scrambled to find cover, as his body began to blister and turn red. Kol rammed the bracelet back into his hand and Derek collapsed back down on to the floor, protected again from the heat. 

“So, you’re a vampire then? What, did Nik not trust me enough?” Kol inquired watching the man squirm on the floor. Kol grew tired and yanked him off the floor. “I’m getting bored now Derek, are you going to tell me what I need to know?” Derek remained silent, so Kol tightened his grip. “You’ve got three seconds to tell me: Three. Two- ”

“It’s not Klaus.” Derek said quickly, an inch away from death. “Klaus didn’t send me.” Kol relaxed a little as Derek began to spill information.

“See, now we’re getting somewhere, so who did send you?” Kol asked releasing his grip on Derek’s neck. A decision he regretted as within a split second Derek through himself into the river behind him, and into the water below. Kol sped to the edge to try and see the body, but couldn’t. He wanted to jump in and find the weasel, but decided that Jeremy was the more important task and left to get ready for the pool. 

*****

Kol was stood beside the water in a rather uncomfortable pair of swimming trunks he’d had to compel, and he realised he couldn’t remember the last time he’d gone swimming in the day, and was slightly disgusted by the swarms of people all crowding like animals around a watering hole. Luckily he wouldn’t have to join them. 

He caught sight of Jeremy leaving the changing rooms and start walking over towards him, and Kol couldn’t help examine the muscle on the not so little Gilbert. Then again, Kol realised, being surrounded by vampires probably sent the testosterone into overdrive. Jeremy’s arms were both muscled, all the way down to his forearms. Kol saw with delight that Jeremy had taken his bracelet off. Kol noticed that Jeremy had been doing a similar search of his body, and had settled on Kol’s hand, and more importantly his daylight ring.

“Hey mate.” Kol called, signalling for Jeremy to come closer, which he did with some reluctance. 

“Kol, don’t you want to take your ring off, it’s gonna get wet.” Jeremy asked, strongly hinting and hoping that he was going to take the jewellery off. 

“No, you see if I do that then you’ll be talking to a burning husk rather than my charming face.” Kol said taking another step forward. 

“What?” Jeremy suddenly realised with terror that his fears had been corrected and he tried to move back. 

“You’re not going to scream.” Kol informed him, his eyes shifting to compel the other man. “You’re not going to tell anyone what you know about me, you’re not going to put your bracelet back on, you’re not going to call anyone from Mystic Falls unless I tell you to. You’re going to continue as normal unless I tell you the codeword to remember.” Jeremy’s body had relaxed into the compulsion and Kol almost felt sorry for him. 

“What’s the codeword?” Jeremy asked. 

“Mikaelson.”


	4. Never Have I Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kol and Jeremy spend some time bonding

Kol was fiddling with the controller in his hand, mashing buttons in an endless assault against the tiny man on the screen. When Jeremy had invited him round to use the ‘X-Box’, Kol had assumed it was some mystical object – not this. That said in the half hour since they’d started Kol had gone from the student to master, and Jeremy’s mood was fouling. Kol finished the barrage against Jeremy’ little character on the screen and the game ended as Jeremy hurled his controller to the end of his bed. 

“What’s wrong Jeremy? I thought you wanted to play X-Box?” Kol said sitting up to face him. Kol could see the clear unenthused glower on Jeremy’s face. 

“No, I wanted to ‘play X-Box’ with ‘Colton’ that random guy I met in the park, not Kol the Original Vampire that’s holding me against my will.” Jeremy launched up from his bed and moved towards the TV to change games. Kol found himself laughing as he relaxed back on to Jeremy’s sofa. 

“Easy Darling, no need to get grumpy about it, they’re one and the same – I just don’t have to lie to you now. Besides, I’m hardly holding you against your will – we’re in your house, and you were the one that invited me in.” Kol said, trying to use his charming smile on the young Gilbert, although he realised the other man was still scowling angrily. 

“The only reason you’re here is because you compelled me.” Jeremy informed him. “And now, I’m stuck being watched by a creep that is only interested in keeping me as a prop.” Jeremy slumped down as the machine whirled back into life. 

“Jeremy, I didn’t compel you to invite me round – I’m here, because your brain actually likes having me here.” Kol informed him before pausing. “And, I’m not sat here playing X-Box because I have to, I could keep tabs on you from my apartment – I’m here because...you’re actually not that dull a person to be around.” Kol said looking at the screen. 

“Is that supposed to be a compliment?” Jeremy said, his face still in a moping scowl. 

“Alright, sod this.” Kol exclaimed, leaping off the bed, tired of the mopping young man. “We need to relax, where are your drinks?”Jeremy paused and looked over at the vampire that was pacing his bedroom. 

“Um, we’ve got Coke and stuff down stairs, if you’re thirsty.”

“No Jer, I mean your whiskey, your bourbon?” Kol said impatiently, searching the room for Jeremy’s stash. 

“Well Sarah keeps some drink in the living room, but she keeps it locked up most of the time.” Before Jeremy could finish, Kol had already blurred out of the room, and returned with two bottles in his hand. “You can’t steal that.” 

“Jeremy, I’m gonna replace it,” Kol said examining the label, “with some much better booze, but this’ll do for now.” Kol tossed the bottle over to Jeremy, before taking a swig from his own. Jeremy sat confused, but slowly opened the bottle and took a sip. Kol relaxed on to the sofa and took a deep drink from the bottle. 

“Never have I ever drunk whiskey with an Original.” Jeremy murmured under his breath as he took another drink. 

“What?” Kol asked sitting up and inclining himself to look at the other boy. 

“Nothing, it’s a dumb game.” Jeremy could tell by Kol’s silence he was expecting a deeper explanation. “Somebody says something, and then if you’ve done it, you drink.” 

“Okay. Never have I ever seen a vampire.” Kol said as both of them took a deep drink. Jeremy paused for a second before asking again. 

“Never have I ever been sent to kill a member of the Gilbert Family.” Jeremy asked pausing to see Kol’s response. “And you have to answer honestly!” Kol sighed before making it clear he wasn’t going to drink. Jeremy slumped back slightly. Kol launched over and looked him in the eye. 

“You’re going to answer all of these questions truthfully.” Kol said. Jeremy half-moaned at the compulsion but submitted. “I’ll do the same. Cross my heart and hope to die. My go – Never have I ever kissed a vampire.” Both men drank. Kol watched as Jeremy tried to make his drink as subtle as possible. 

“Never have I ever broken a bone.” Jeremy drank and Kol paused. 

“Mine or somebody else’s?” Kol smiled at him, and received only a half glower back. “This is going to be fun.”

*****

After an hour or so the pair had got steadily drunker, having to raid extra bottle as they continued the game. 

“Never have I ever sired Dracula.” Kol stated before taking a deep swig. Jeremy laughed before realising that Kol’s face hadn’t changed. 

“Wait, you’re serious?!” Jeremy asked in amazement. 

“Yes, it was a bit of a boring decade, I wanted to make something to entertain myself.” Jeremy sat smiling to himself on his bed. “What?” Kol asked. 

“Nothing. It’s just – that’s kind of cool.”

“Well there’s a lot more stories like that.” Kol informed him, before Jeremy laughed again and thought up another question. 

“Never have I ever killed someone.”

“Jeremy? Come on, I thought we were asking interesting questions now.” Kol said before drinking heavily from his bottle. 

“Never have I ever had a crush on my sister’s boyfriend.” Kol asked, before taking a drink from his bottle. Kol scanned Jeremy’s face as the boy tried to fight the compulsion but eventually took a sip from his bottle. “Damn, Little Gilbert, you are full of secrets.” 

“Shut up Kol.” Jeremy replied bitterly, trying to slump deeper into his chair. 

“Oh come on, Darling, lighten up.” Kol said laughing to himself. 

“Never have I ever been a complete jackass.” Jeremy shot daggers at Kol, who took a sip. 

“My go again.” Kol said with a wicked smile spreading across his face. “Never have I ever had a crush on Damon Salvatore.” Kol took a swig at his own question, almost unnoticed by Jeremy, as the boy struggled with the compulsion again before drinking. Kol laughed, and Jeremy threw one of his empty bottles at him. Kol caught it lightning fast, before putting it down besides himself. Jeremy sat sulkily on his bed, while Kol continued to chortle. “Your go?” Jeremy didn’t reply. Kol decided to push further. “Never have I ever kissed Damon Salvatore.” Kol drank and Jeremy whisked round to look at him. 

“Seriously? When?” Jeremy asked, suddenly excited, until he realised Kol was still examining his responses with a toothy grin across his face. 

“That’s a story for another time, Jeremy.” Kol said setting his bottle down beside him. 

“Screw you Kol.” Jeremy said launching to his feet. The alcohol suddenly rushed to his head, and Jeremy realised just how much he’d drunk. He staggered and fell forward on to the sofa on top of Kol, sending the bottles clattering to the floor. 

The two froze; the proximity of their bodies, suddenly apparent to both. Jeremy inhaled the overpowering scent of Kol and felt himself overcome. He pushed against Kol’s mouth, their lips meeting in a frantic display. The two kissed, as they rolled on the sofa and Jeremy fumbled with Kol’s shirt, revealing his well chiselled torso beneath. Jeremy’s hand slipped down wrapping around the back of the other man, until Kol pulled back. 

“I’m gonna admit I’m flattered Jer – and it’s been a century since I kissed anyone, but I’ve still got feelings for someone else.” Kol said jumping up, leaving Jeremy lying on the sofa. “I’m probably going to head off – you’re not going to remember any of this until I tell you to.” Kol said re-buttoning his shirt and stepping out of the room and speeding down the stairs. 

Once he was outside, Kol realised how late it had gotten and decided he could use a snack. He decided that the park was probably the closest place. He sped over there and examined his potential targets. There was a homeless guy huddled up on one of the benches, who Kol could smell from the edge of the park. There was a jogger, running around in her fluorescent pink lycra outfit: not quite his type. Finally there was a redhead in a long red trench-coat, sat staring absentmindedly away from him into the sky. Perfect. 

Kol dashed over and watched her hair shimmering in the silver light of the full moon high above. Kol slowly lowered himself down so his teeth were a few inches away from her neck. 

“Is that anyway to greet an old friend?” The woman inquired, standing up and turning to face him. She was as alluring from the front as she had been from behind, her blue eyes glinting in the moonlight. 

“Sage?”


	5. Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kol and Sage join forces to confront a new enemy

Kol looked at his old friend with delight, embracing Sage, who reciprocated his affection. Kol tried to think back to the last time he’d seen her, and decided it had been Ireland in the 1640’s. They had both devastated an entire town of Catholics and left a trail of dead bodies from Dublin to Cork before his brothers had come to ruin his fun. He examined her face and smiled at the untampered flame that infested her cheeks and hair. 

“It’s been a long time Kol.” Sage informed him as she looked him up and down.

“Too long.” Kol said smiling, until he noticed that Sage’s face had suddenly warped into a stern expression. “What’s the matter?”

“I need your help with something.” She informed him. “It’s-” She was cut off by the sound of growling that began to rumble around them. Sage twisted to look over her shoulder and saw a large wolf poised on the other side of the bench she had been sat on. Kol likewise could feel the presence of an intruder padding up behind him. Without speaking both vampires turned on the wolves and rushed them, hoping to gain the element of surprise. Kol sped, his right arm reaching out in front of him, and gripping the wolf’s throat as it jumped. The wolf struggled beneath Kol’s grip; its muscles tensing, trying to break the hold around its gullet. Kol used his left hand to delve into the animal’s chest and clutch the beating heart inside, ripping it out and letting the dead animal fall to his feet. 

“Kol!” He heard Sage gasp from behind him. He wheeled around to see her pinned down the wolf snapping at her with its huge muzzle. Kol quickly dashed, leaping the bench in a single bound and landing inches from the beast. He wrapped his arms around the creature’s stomach, and tore at it, pulling it from his companion and sending the beast sliding across the dewy earth. The beast snarled its eyes focused upon the original, its teeth barred and snapping, its foot pawing the ground like a bull about to charge. It rushed forward towards him and Kol crouched, curling himself into a ball and releasing as the wolf was mere centimetres away – causing the beast to fly overhead, past the bench and land on the dirt on the other side. 

As the hound clambered back to its feet, Kol moved towards it, snapping a shard of the bench and throwing it like a javelin, piercing the beast’s shoulder. The wolf snapped at the shaft jutting from its torso, sending wooden shards to the floor. Kol took another run at it, but the beast turned and fled, limping quickly into the darkness. Kol hovered, considering chasing after the hound but turned to see Sage still lying on the floor. He sped over to her and found her shuddering in pain. He examined her chest and saw a blood pooling in her abdomen, trickling down her red trench coat to the ground. 

“Kol.” She grunted out. “Do something……please.” She said wincing in pain as the werewolf venom began to penetrate through her body. Kol lifted her in his arms and sped off into the hustling city beyond the park. 

*****

By the time Kol got Sage to an apartment her body had begun convulsing. Kol kicked the door in, and moved into the building. The apartment was a large penthouse, minimalisticly furnished, and connected by a long corridor that linked the entrance to a large dining room. The home was decorated by several candle furnishings and a few tribal tapestries. Kol placed her on a large table, and turned the lights to the room on at the wall. 

“Lucy!” He called out to the inhabitant and seconds later the witch emerged from one of the many rooms on the corridor. She was wearing a black silk dressing gown and negligée. She ambled into the room half asleep. 

“What is so desperate it can’t wait till the morning?” Lucy asked impatiently before yawning. Kol went to grab her, but returned to the table as Sage cried. 

“Kol.” She whimpered. “Kill me, please.” She said clutching her stomach between convulsions. Lucy was shocked into attention by the girl’s voice and rushed to her side. 

“Kol, what is this?” Lucy asked as she examined Sage’s wound. Before Lucy could get a decent look Sage’s eyes changed, veins creeping out from beneath her eyes. She snapped at the witch her fangs suddenly apparent. Lucy recoiled as Kol held his friend down. Sage’s eyes changed back and she began to weep once more. 

“Kol…please.”

“Lucy go get Klaus’ blood and a syringe.” Kol instructed. Lucy hovered, then left and went to another room. She returned moments later with a small glass jar with the red liquid inside. 

“This is all we got Kol, are you sure about this?” Before she could finish Kol had snatched the jar and the syringe. He rammed the needle into Sage and extracted a sample of her blood before pouring the jar’s content into Sage’s mouth. Sage sucked on it and soon her stomach began to heal beneath her hands. Sage began to pant, and clutched on to Kol. 

“Thank you.” She said before relaxing back down on to the table. 

“You said you were saving that in case Klaus ever sent one of his wolves after you?” Lucy reminded him.

“Sage saved my life years ago, I was just returning the favour. Besides, we can get more.” Kol informed her before moving elsewhere in the house. Lucy followed him. 

“Lucy, I didn’t just come here to get the bottle, I need you to do a locator spell for me.” He told her, entering a room that was filled with herbs and books adorning the walls. 

“Why? Who’s the target?” She inquired. 

“We’ve been here for months not one whiff of a werewolf, then suddenly two attack in one night? Someone’s come to find me or Sage – either way, I want to know who they are.” 

“Okay, what do you want me to do?” Lucy said, going and searching her books. 

“I want you to track the wolf.” 

“That might be a problem, we don’t even have a name, that’s virtually impossible. I’d need some blood, a name, a place -” Lucy stopped as Kol smiled at her, wiggling the syringe in his hands. 

“I just so happen to have a sample of one of the wolves’ venom from last night who has no doubt limped back to his pack. Would that work?”

Lucy smiled. “Yep, that’ll do.”

*****

The House appeared abandoned from the outside – condemned and dark, but Kol and Sage could smell the wolves within. They both sniffed the air and could tell there was at least three of them inside. The sun was now in the sky and the pair were considering how best to surprise the inhabitants. 

“I was thinking about breaking in through the top window, how about you?” Kol informed Sage. 

“I feel like that’s unnecessary Kol.” Sage said. She had healed up thanks to Klaus’ blood now circulating her system. She’d had to change clothes and was wearing one of Lucy’s black blouse and jean combos, but she felt ill-at-ease in the strangers clothing. 

“What can I say, I like to make an entrance.” He sped and disappeared up on to the roof, whilst Sage wandered up to the front door. She pushed lightly and it creaked open as she took a step inside. Sage had never been gladder that squatters had no way to stop a vampire entering. She moved through the house slowly and heard voices ahead. Sneaking through the hallways, she paused near the voices. 

“What do you mean he got away?” A male voice questioned angrily. 

“He wasn’t alone.” Another informed the first. 

“What do you mean? He doesn’t have any friends in the city besides his witch, and she wouldn’t have been a problem.” The First retorted. 

“It was a girl, and she was strong.” He clarified. “I barely got out with my shoulder.”

“You had better finish the job tonight, or you’ll have worse than a shoulder injury.” The leader informed him. “Have you forgotten what Klaus did to your pack? Klaus took from us, now we need will take from him.” Sage paused preparing to whip round the corner if she stopped hearing useful information. “Did you at least bite him?”

“No, but I got the girl.” The werewolf from the night before informed the other. 

“Well, get Kol tonight, or this whole thing has been for nothing, and you know she won’t be pleased.” Sage heard a sudden gust of wind as if something had dashed through a window and she decided to round the corner. She found the room filled with three men, one sat nursing a raw wound on his shoulder, another glancing out the window, not facing her and a third passed out on the mouldy couch. Before the injured one could raise the other two Sage had moved and gripped him by the throat. 

“You tore open my stomach, guess I should return the favour.” She informed him, before delving her hand into his stomach and tearing out a chunk of his intestines. The man screamed and fell to the floor, blood pouring out. The other two men turned to her. The one at the window dashed forward, but Sage was already there, throwing him through the window, and jumping out after him. He was scrambling in the glass in the backyard as Sage reached down and grabbed a shard. Before the man could get back to his feet, Sage had sliced his throat and dropped the glass beside the body. She moved back into the house and found the third man still on the couch a man overshadowing him. 

“You ruined my entrance.” Kol informed her, not taking his gaze from the wolf on the sofa. 

“You were taking too long.” She joked and came to stand beside him. 

“What are you doing here?” Kol asked the man. 

“Please don’t kill me.” The man begged squirming on the rotting furniture. 

“Oh, I’m going to kill you either way.” Kol informed him. “It’s up to you whether it’s fast or slow.” Kol said, speeding so his face was suddenly close to the other man. “Now answer my question.”

“He told us to come here. He said he knew you were here, and that we had to come here to get revenge for what Klaus did to the pack.”

“What did Klaus do, and what does it have to do with me?” Kol asked, impatient. 

“He decimated us while he was trying to make his hybrids, the only reason we survived was because we were away from the camp at the time.” The man explained. “Please, just let me go, I swear I’ll leave.”

“Stop begging, it’s not a good trait in anyone.” Sage informed the wolf, before picking up the interrogation. “Who sent you here?”

“What does it matter, you’re going to kill me anyway.” The man informed her. Before he could think, Sage’s fingers were rammed in his stomach. The man screamed. 

“Sorry,” she said playfully, “that’s not the answer we were hoping for.”

“DEREK! His name’s Derek. He’s a vampire Klaus turned when he was making his hybrids.” 

“Derek?” Kol questioned. 

“You know him?” Sage asked, turning her attention from the man on the sofa. 

“He’s a vampire that’s been getting in my way here.” Kol informed her. “Where is he?”

“I don’t know he left just before you arrived.” Sage realised that must have been the noise she heard before she entered. 

“He said ‘she won’t be pleased’. Who was he talking about?” 

“I don’t know.” The man informed her. Sage rammed her fingers inside him once more. 

“I don’t! I swear I don’t! We never met her.” He cried. “I swear that’s all I know.” Sage took her hands away and then wrapped around his neck snapping it. 

“Well Kol, sounds like you’ve got some enemies in town.”


	6. Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy gets two visitors and a warning.

Jeremy chucked the black bag filled with bottles in the bin and wandered back into the house. His head was pumping with pressure and he couldn’t quite remember the night before. Straining, he seemed to recall him and Colton drinking, but besides that he wasn’t sure where they’d gotten the alcohol from, nor what they’d done. Jeremy reached into his pocket and biting his lip considered calling his friend. He wandered back inside the house and was about to put the device back in his pocket when it suddenly began vibrating in his hand. The name ‘Colton’ appeared and Jeremy quickly answered. 

“Hello?”

“Mikaelson.” Colton called to him from the other end. Suddenly Jeremy’s mind was filled with images and memories from the last few weeks. Jeremy’s internal eagerness as the call dissipated and he was swiftly irritable. 

“What do you want Kol?”

“I don’t have time for you to be a petulant teenager at the moment, mate, I need you to focus.” Kol commanded, his tone serious.

“Why am I even listening to you?” Jeremy said, preparing to hang up. 

“Wait, you know your ‘art tutor’, Derek? He’s a vampire. Do not invite him in.” Kol ordered. 

“What, so ruining my life with your presence wasn’t enough, you had to start turning everyone else I know into a vampire too?”

“No. Jeremy, he tried to have me killed last night, you need to be careful.” Kol said, and Jeremy thought he could hear a hint of worry in his voice. Jeremy wanted to berate the Original for getting him caught up in all the drama, but settled for finding out what he could do.

“Why should I trust you?”

“You trusted me last night.” Kol reminded him, and Jeremy was suddenly aware of his drunken accident the night before. “I need you to trust me and not let him in – no matter what. Just wait for me to get there. Jeremy? Jeremy, are you listening to me?” Kol asked alarmed. 

“I won’t let him in.” Jeremy said hanging the phone up and putting it back in his pocket. He wanted to punch a hole in the wall, but settled for slamming the door behind him. He wandered back through the house and into the living room, where he found the cabinet unlocked from where Kol had broken in last night. He found a bottle they had left and opened it up, taking a sip and walking back in to the hallway, heading for the stairs. 

Three knocks on the door made him freeze in the hall. Jeremy could feel his heart beating, but he remained motionless. Another three knocks caused him to return to life and he slowly stepped towards the door. He slowly opened it and saw Derek hovering outside. 

“Jeremy?” He asked, clearly confused by the boy’s expression. “You okay?” Jeremy snapped himself back to reality, faking a smile and hiding his bottle on the small table for keys beside the door. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, Derek, what’s up?”

“I was just wondering if you wanted to have another session?” He inquired beaming at the youth. “Do you mind if I come in?”

“I-” Jeremy was silent for a second trying to work out what he wanted to say; whether to trust Kol or let his tutor in. “I was actually about to head out and meet up with some friends. Rain check?” The other man’s expression was still for a second before he smiled again at the teenager. 

“Of course Jer, just give me a call.” He turned and started to leave. Jeremy breathed a sigh of relief and began to shut the door. “Oh and Jeremy, have fun with your friends.” Derek told him, before waving and walking out of sight. Jeremy shut the door and opened his phone up, he scrolled through his contacts before settling on ‘Colton’. He clicked the call button. 

“Jeremy, what’s wrong?” Jeremy was surprised to find Kol’s voice heavy with concern. 

“Derek’s gone. He turned up and I told him to leave. What’s going on Kol?” Jeremy asked impatiently. 

“I’ll be there soon.” The Original said. “But until then I want you to forget everything except that you’re starting to have doubts about Derek and you don’t want to let him in.” 

Hazily Jeremy stared at his phone and the now disconnected call. He tried to remember why he’d called him, but only remembered that Colton was coming over in a bit. Suddenly another thundering on the door shocked Jeremy to look at the entrance to the house. Jeremy shut his phone and went back towards the door, cautiously listening to any voice outside. He paused beside the door a few inches from the handle. 

“Jer? You in there?” Elena’s voice called to him from the other side of the wood. Jeremy suddenly relaxed, and placed his hand on the door handle. “Are you gonna let me in?” She called again. 

“Of course Elena.” He told her as he swung the door open to see his sister standing on the porch. She smiled as the entrance opened up to reveal Jeremy smiling back at her. “What are you doing here?” 

“What? Can’t a sister take a trip halfway across the country to see her baby brother?” She asked playfully before stepping towards him, dropping her back inside the house, and embracing him. 

“Elena, what are you doing here?”

“I’ve got to talk to you about something, is anyone here?” She asked, nudging past Jeremy and looking around the immediate house. 

“No, Sarah and John are out, but I’ve got a friend coming over in a bit.” He told her, following her into the next room. 

“Well, is there any chance we could go for a walk?” She inquired. 

“Sure, let me just message Colton and let him know to come over later.”

“Don’t worry, we won’t be long.” She told him, and stepped back outside, with him following. He shut the door and hastily trailed her towards the pavement. 

“So how’s everything in Mystic Falls?” Jeremy inquired as he strode up beside his sister, hoping for a glimmer of information about Bonnie and everyone else he hadn’t seen for weeks. 

“Oh you know, same old same old.” She laughed smiling at him. She paused for a second and her expression twisted into something he hadn’t seen before, her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes appeared cold. 

“Elena, are you okay?” He asked, the suddenly he felt something large and hard hit him in the back and send him toppling forward as he blacked out.


	7. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kol is searching for Derek and gets an unexpected phone call

Kol was still hounding the streets trying to find any sort of trace of Derek or the wolves, but couldn’t find anything. He wasn’t sure whether they’d killed all the wolves, or the pack was so spread out there wasn’t any scent left for him to find. His body tensed with annoyance. Kol snapped his phone back into his hand and scrolled down finding Sage’s number, newly added, and called it. 

“Sage, tell me you’ve found something.” He asked. 

“Nothing.” She informed him. He could hear the honk of horns and the shouting of people in the background of the call. “I searched everything from the park we were in last night to the centre of town – nothing.” She told him. “What do you want me to do?” She inquired. “Keep looking or come to find you?” 

“Go to Lucy.” He told her. “Get her to do a spell to find them or something, I’m going to go and check on Jeremy.” He told her, hanging up and preparing to speed towards the Anderson’s House where he knew Jeremy would be waiting for him. He paused and rested as his phone began to buzz. The caller read ‘Jeremy’ and Kol answered it quickly. 

“Jeremy, what is it?” Kol inquired. 

“Nope, sorry, Jeremy isn’t here right now.” Derek’s voice answered him. Kol’s growling was audible from the other end of the phone and Derek laughed to himself. 

“Well, that’s not very nice, is it?”

“Where’s Jeremy?” Kol snapped. 

“He’s with me, and if you want to get him back, you’ll need to come to me – without you’re little redheaded bitch.” He told him. Kol grinded his teeth, but consented. 

“Where are you?” 

“I’ll text you the address.” Derek informed him. “And don’t be more of an idiot than you already are Kol.” Derek told him before hanging up. Kol wanted to throw his phone, but settled for denting a lamppost instead. He huffed through clenched lips as he realised how foolish he had been. He couldn’t tell why he hadn’t gone straight to Jeremy earlier – his primary target in Denver. He thought what Klaus would do if he ever heard about how his prize had been abducted by a poor excuse for a vampire and a half-pack of wolves. Kol tried to concentrate and focus on getting Jeremy back, but couldn’t help thinking about how he’d failed the young man, and his sudden sense of responsibility and guilt caused Kol to land another punch against the steel bar reaching up into the sky beside him. Before he could throw another fist the phone in his hand buzzed again. He quickly examined the locations description and sped off into the suburbs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, I know, but necessary for the story


	8. Dig a Little Deeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy is forced to try and remember when the ones he love are put in danger, leading to a discovery.

“Jeremy? Jeremy?” Elena’s voice was muffled as if being heard through water, and his eyes were clouded through darkness. Jeremy strained to open his eyes and found himself gazing around an empty warehouse. It was dim, but sunlight could be seen pouring in through a skylight. He was sat, leaning against a concrete pillar, his hands bound tightly behind him. His eyes were still half closed when he felt something brush beside him. He twisted to realise Elena had been tied up with him, similarly bound to the stone shaft reaching up to the ceiling.

“Elena?” He croaked. “How did we get here?”

“I don’t know.” She told him looking around the room, her eyes darting nervously. “Some guy hit you and brought us here. Jeremy what have you got yourself in to?” She asked him, trying to work out where they were. 

“I…Nothing?” He said trying to think of anything that would have caused this kind of response and failing. 

“Well that’s not true, is it Jer?” A voice told him. The Gilberts looked to see Derek striding towards them from a door in the corner of the room. His footsteps echoed through the silent structure as he moved closer to the pair. “Why don’t you tell your sister what you’ve been doing here in Denver?” 

“Derek, what are you doing?” Jeremy asked, trying to struggle to his feet to talk to his tutor. 

“Oh drop the act, Jeremy.” The man said to him, crouching down so his eyes glared into the teenagers. “You didn’t invite me in earlier, so you clear knew something was up, so why don’t you just tell your sister what you’ve been doing with you ‘friend’?” 

“What? What are you talking about?” Jeremy said, wracking his brain to try and remember what Derek was talking about. Derek gritted his teeth, clenching his eyes shut and trying to supress his anger, before smiling at Jeremy – not very convincingly. 

“Come on, Jer, let’s not play this game, we’re both running out of time. I know you’ve been hanging around with Kol.”

“Kol? What does Colton have to do with this?” Jeremy asked, struggling in his bindings. Derek rammed his fist into the column above Jeremy, sending flecks of crumbling rubble on to their shoulders; Jeremy twisted his face to avoid the shards. Derek grunted loudly and got up turning away from the pair. He hurled another punch into the air around him and rounded back towards Jeremy and squatted in front of him. 

“Why are you protecting him Jeremy? Do you think he would do the same for you?” Derek questioned, rage burning in his eyes as his scowl penetrated Jeremy’s.

“I don’t know what you mean? I’m not defending anyone.” Jeremy told him. Derek stared at him still, twitching furiously. He searched Jeremy’s eyes for any sign of doubt, then exhaled and stood up, moving towards Elena. 

“Okay.” He told him, his voice resonant with defeat and disappointment. “I didn’t want to do this Jeremy, but you’re clearly not going to leave me a choice.” Before Jeremy could speak again, Derek had driven his hand into Elena’s abdomen, delving his fingers within and out of sight. 

“NO!” Jeremy screamed as Elena cried in agony. 

“You can make it stop Jeremy, I just need an answer.” 

“I don’t know what you want!” Jeremy screamed at him, wriggling in the ropes trying to free himself to help Elena, who was crying as Derek’s hand wiggled in her stomach. 

“Jeremy. Please.” Elena cried, heaving in pain.

“Jeremy, just tell me what I want to know.” Derek barked. 

“I swear I don’t know what you want.” He said. “Just stop. Just stop it please.” He begged, his hands chaffing against the ropes as he struggled.

“You’re just going to let me kill your sister?” Derek asked, yanking his hand out of Elena. 

“I don’t know what you want!” Jeremy told him, his mind a whirl of anger and desperation. Derek stared down at him for what felt like hours to Jeremy, before opening his clenched jaw to speak. 

“I don’t think he remembers.” 

“Who remembers?” Jeremy asked, uncertain what Derek meant. 

“Sorry Jer, he wasn’t talking to you.” Jeremy twisted to look at Elena, who was standing up, her ropes falling down behind her, her bloodied top sagging on her stomach. 

“Elena…what are you doing?” Jeremy asked confused. 

“It’s been a long time, Little Gilbert.” Elena told him, and suddenly Jeremy realised that she was not his sister. 

“Katherine.” Jeremy muttered to himself, his eyes glaring at the vampiric-doppelgänger standing over him. 

“Well, I was helping you could just tell us what you know about Kol, but from the look of it, he’s buried it down there in your subconscious with compulsion – and for that I’m going to need a hand. Go get Lucy.” Katherine told Derek who left the room and returned a few minutes later with another woman. The pair moved through the room together. The woman was wearing a long grey jacket over a pair of black jeans and top, and gazed at the warehouse as she wandered towards the pair. She paused when she saw Jeremy tied up and in tears. 

“Katherine, I said we were done. I made a daylight-bracelet for Derek, and now we’re even, remember?” The witch told her, glancing sideways at Jeremy. 

“And do you remember how you tricked me and left me for dead to rot in a tomb in Virginia?” Katherine spat back at her, closing the gap so she was mere-inches away from the witch. The other woman stared at Katherine then relented. 

"What do you need?” She asked. 

“You’re new best friend – Kol – compelled this one to forget their meetings; I need you to unlock those memories.” Katherine informed the witch. The woman looked at Jeremy and shock filled her face as she examined the pale boy before her. 

“Katherine, you know how painful that’s going to be?” 

“Lucy, do I need to remind you how painful it was for me desiccating in that tomb and how painful it is going to be for you when Kol finds out what you’ve done?” Katherine told her. The woman tried to compete with Katherine, but sighed and knelt down in front of Jeremy and placed her hands on his head. 

“I’m really sorry.” She said, her voice hushed. “But this is going to hurt. A lot” Jeremy wriggled his head in her hold, but suddenly it felt as if someone had lit a fire inside his mind, and his skull was a furnace. He cried out in pain as his mind was filled with images and memories scrambling to claw out of his brain. Lucy took her hands away. 

“What do you remember?” She asked comfortingly. 

“I…I remember Kol compelling me to forget he was an Original.”

“Good.” Katherine declared from above the pair. “Then we’re getting somewhere.” Katherine informed them. “Keep digging.”


	9. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kol finds out who's been trying to interfere with his mission in Denver, and has a confrontation.

When Kol found the warehouse, it had gotten late and the sun had already begun to set. He entered the dark building through the only visible entrance and examined the interior. It was a single large room, held up by a few concrete columns and lit primarily by a large glass skylight in the ceiling. Around the base of one of the columns Kol could see Jeremy tied up beside a strange girl, whom he recognised to be his sister lying unconscious beside him. Kol sped over and began to fumble with the ropes around Jeremy’s wrists. The boy was passed out, blood trickling from his nose and ears. Kol bit into his wrist and placed it against Jeremy’s lips. Kol listened and could hear a heartbeat pounding quietly inside as the boy began to drink from his vein. 

Kol turned his attention to Jeremy’s sister and began to fumble with her ropes until he realised they were only loosely bound and there was no sign of chaffing. Kol sniffed her scent and leapt away from the girl, who opened one of her eyes to look up at him. 

“I’d say it was a pleasure Katherine, but no-ones that good an actor.” He told the girl, who smiled up at him shaking of the ropes. 

“Wow Kol.” She said clapping. “I’m impressed; I didn’t think you were going to work it out.” She smiled at him and Kol glared back at her. “I guess it’s time for Plan B.” Before Kol could move to choke her, he felt a needle stabbing in to the back of his neck and sensed the vervain surging through his system. Kol stumbled towards her, before collapsing at her feet, his hands gripping on to her bloody shirt as he fell.

*****

Kol awoke beside Jeremy – his legs stretched out in front of him, his arms tied tightly behind him. He tried to straighten up where he was sitting, but found his arms burning as the ropes singed off flakes of his skin. He looked up at Derek and Katherine who were staring down at him from above. 

“Vervain rope? Real imaginative Katherine.” He told her struggling again. “You know these won’t hold me for long.” 

“Its fine, we don’t need to hold you for long.” Katherine said. “I just need to get a little information.” She said sitting on his lap and combing her hand through his hair. Kol snapped at her wrist and she withdrew slightly. She then gripped her right hand around his throat and used her left to cup his chin. “You’ve got enough vervain in your system to kill a normal vampire, so if I were you, I’d start playing nice.” Katherine said tossing his face away from her as she stood up and circled back towards the other vampire. Kol followed her with his gaze and paused when he saw a third member of his interrogation staring down at him from a distance. 

“Lucy?” He spat out, surprised and furious. “You’re working with Katherine?” 

“Less ‘with’. More ‘for’.” Katherine informed him as she danced her fingers across Lucy’s shoulders, causing the witch to wince with revulsion. Kol glared at the pair regardless and he could feel the witch becoming uncomfortable. 

“I’m going to kill all of you when I get out of these ropes.” He informed them, a snarl rumbling in his chest. 

“Oh, don’t be like that.” Katherine said, pouting. “Lucy honestly didn’t want to be here, but I guess making her move to Denver was enough to drive anyone mad.” Kol continued to glare at the pair as Lucy came down and crouched near to him. Kol shock his head out of her reach as she extended her hands. 

“What’s she doing?” Kol asked Katherine, as Lucy continued to stretch her hands towards him. 

“Oh, she’s just trying to check if you’ve got anyone coming to rescue you.” Lucy placed her hands on his head and Kol felt her consciousness entering his own. 

“Kol can you hear me?” Lucy’s voice echoed in his head. Kol was silent. “I know you don’t have anyone coming, and I’m sorry, but I can’t help you. I swear I didn’t want to help Katherine, she found me a few weeks after we got here and has been pushing me for magic ever since. I’m sorry. Jeremy didn’t tell Katherine anything useful, I made sure I didn’t dig too deep. I know you’ll get out of this and I just hope you can forgive me.” Lucy took her hands away from Kol’s head and brought his consciousness suddenly back into the warehouse. 

Kol could feel that his ropes were loosening as Lucy got up and moved away from him. He also felt her plucking his phone out of his pocket, and hiding it inside her own jacket. 

“I’m out of here. He hasn’t got anyone coming. Sage left town earlier.” Lucy informed Katherine as she made for the exit. Katherine stared off after her as Lucy left, but decided to let her go. Kol remained sat staring at the two vampires above him. He wriggled slowly in the binds, which were now loose enough for her to begin to slip out. He eyed Jeremy who was still unconscious beside him. 

“So, it looks like it’s just the four of us – I like intimate gatherings.” Katherine informed him, walking towards the exit as if to shut the doors. However, as she got there, she was met by four men who followed her back towards the captives. “Then again, who doesn’t love a party?” 

Kol sniffed and could tell the men were wolves, and from the looks on their faces they were getting ready to turn. The men wandered in to the area of the room that was being bathed in silvery moonlight from the skylight above and Kol could sense the transition beginning. Kol hastily struggled in his binds. Katherine walked over to Derek and gave him a plastic bottle. Derek swigged deeply and winced as he swallowed it down, before he passed it back to Katherine who drank from it. 

“Do you know what this is Kol?” She said offering him the bottle. “It’s wolfsbane and it’s pretty much the only thing that will stop these wolves taking a chunk out of you – and I’ll give you some if you tell me where Esther is.”

“Why do you care about my mother?” Kol asked.

“Because she’s the only one who can help me kill Klaus for good.” She informed him. Kol glared at her. 

“Well, I hate to break it to you but, Esther is currently laying-low – something about trying to kill your children makes a mother want to hide and think about her past choices.” He said smirking at her. “And even if I did know, why would I tell you?” He asked smiling as much to himself as at her. Katherine glared and crushed the bottle in her hand. 

“Fine. We’ll see how you feel in the morning.” Katherine said turning and walking towards the door. “Derek, make sure he’s still here when they turn, don’t want him missing the show do we?” She instructed before turning to the wolves that had begun to strip down across the room. “Enjoy yourselves boys.” 

With Katherine gone the wolves began to twitch and fell to the floor convulsing. Derek smirked down at the Original and examined his face. Kol continued to struggle and felt the rope fraying further. As Derek leant in closer, searching Kol’s expression for anything that resembled fear, the pair heard the entrance shatter and one of the wolves cried as he fell to the floor, his heart being held by a woman dress in all black, her red hair trailing down her back. 

“I’m not too late for the party am I?” Sage inquired before rushing another of the wolves as they were transforming. The remaining three wolves all stumbled to their feet, dashing at the intruder. Kol took the opportunity and broke free, shoving Derek away and sending him flying across the warehouse. Kol then rushed towards the group that was descending on Sage. 

He grabbed one of the stragglers and snapped it’s neck, sending the body tumbling to the ground as he moved to attack one that was on all fours, his eyes glowing yellow and his snarling snout jutting from his pale human flesh. Kol jumped on top of the man, who tried to rear and force the Original off, but Kol rammed his hand straight through his ribcage and through the other side. The beast howled as its half-morphed body collapsed to the ground. 

Kol turned and looked back at Derek, who had a syringe in his hand, filled with a yellowish liquid. 

“This is Paige’s venom. This is the venom of the girl I loved. I was saving this for Klaus, but I guess you’ll have to do.” He said rushing the Original. Kol simply grabbed him – one hand on his wrist the other on his throat. Derek grunted as Kol twisted his own hand back round to face him and injected the venom into his heart. Derek’s eyes flared with pain, before Kol snapped his neck and caused him to collapse in a heap on the ground. He turned to look at Sage who had the remaining man trapped in a headlock, his arms flailing, and his bare chest dripping in the blood of his fallen brethren. Sage twisted and the head popped off with a click. Sage smiled expecting Kol to make a witty remark, but he instead ran over to her, taking her in his arms and smelling the blood that surrounded them. The pair gazed at each other. 

“You can thank me later.” Sage informed him, before moving over to pick Jeremy up. “So this is what you’re doing here. He’s kind of tall for you to be babysitting him.” She joked.


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kol and Jeremy have a decision to make and Kol says goodbye to a friend.

Kol stared down at Jeremy as he was sleeping on his bed. Shifting on his bed, Jeremy had remained asleep all night from when he and Sage and returned him home. Kol wondered what Jeremy would remember from the nights events, and decide to cross his arms and wait patiently on the sofa in his room for him to wake up. 

Jeremy eventually stirred about 3am, rustling on the bed and tossing himself awake. Jeremy peered over at Kol and shot up on the bed as he realised the Original was sat watching him. Jeremy shot up and flicked the lights on and looked at Kol who got up to match him. Jeremy paused, his body tense looking at him, and suddenly his brain began to fill with the memories Lucy had unlocked. He stumbled back to his bed and sat down. Kol moved over and sat beside him. 

“I….I can-” Jeremy began but, Kol cut him off. 

“I know Jeremy.” He said calming the man down. “I think we can all assume that my secret mission to keep tabs on you has ended in disaster.” Kol joked. 

“I wouldn’t say that.” Jeremy replied, before thinking about the situation. “Actually…maybe it has.” They laughed. Kol shifted on the bed, both a little uneasy. 

“I refilled the alcohol stash.” Kol informed him. 

“Oh, thanks?” Jeremy replied, confused about how to respond. 

“It wasn’t for you, I just felt bad for whatever poor soul was going to have to stomach all that basic-brand-booze.” The pair laughed again, before ending in an uncomfortable silence.

“I know you probably want to call your sister and tell her everything, but I want you to know that if you do that, you’re going to get sucked straight back in to all the Mystic Falls drama – stuff you don’t even want to deal with Jer.” Kol told him, standing up. 

“I don’t have to.” Jeremy answered, standing up next to him. “I mean, you could compel me again.” He suggested and Kol examined his expression. 

“I could.” He agreed. “Is that what you want?” 

“I don’t know – maybe? I’ve got a good life here. I’ve got a good school, an alright house and a friend who’s looking out for me.” He said looking at Kol. “I mean you did save me from my sister’s evil twin tonight.” He joked. Kol didn’t laugh. 

“Are you sure Jeremy?” Kol asked, trying to examine his eyes for any hint. 

“Are you going to keep an eye on me if you compel away the memories – will we go back to the way it was before the whole ‘Derek drama’?”

“We can do.” Kol informed him. “You really shouldn’t trust me.” Kol informed him examining Jeremy’s expression. 

“Meh, what’s the worst that can happen?” He joked, before he met Kol’s gaze. 

“Jeremy, you’re not going to remember anything.” He began. 

*****

By the time Kol left the house, the sun was beginning to come up. He ambled out of the house and felt in his pocket for his phone, realising Lucy had taken it when she left. 

“Looking for something?” Sage inquired holding his phone up for him to come and grab. Kol walked over to her and plucked the phone from her fingers. 

“How did you get this?” Kol inquired examining it to ensure it was his. 

“Lucy text me where you were before she left, and she gave me your phone.” She told him. “I guess she felt bad for helping Katherine capture you.” She told him. Kol glared at her playfully. “And she did help you save my life. I think you’re going to need to let her go.” Sage told him. Kol went to argue, but Sage gave him a look that he knew shouldn’t be argued with. 

“You’re a bad influence on me Sage. Do you know where Katherine and Lucy ended up?”

“I went to Lucy’s apartment and it was empty, and as for Katherine – she’s been on the run for the best part of 500 years, I feel like she’s not going to hang around in Denver for any length of time.” She joked before linking her arm in his and walking him along the boulevard. 

“What about you?” Kol asked. “Are you going to ‘hang around in Denver’?”

“Kol Mikaelson, are you asking me to move in with you?” Sage asked feigning shock, before the pair chuckled. “I wish I could, but I have business I need to finish.” She told him before stopping and looking in his eyes. “Where’s Finn?” She asked. Kol tried to hide it, but he knew his eyes gave him away. 

“I – I don’t know where he is now, but last I saw him, he was in Mystic Falls with the rest of my siblings.” Kol wanted to continue to warn her how her former lover had tried to kill himself, rather than search for her, but decided against it. Sage’s eyes filled with hope as Kol explained how he’d awoken with the rest of his siblings a few months ago. “I guess you’re leaving then.” He asked, sensing that Sage was already thinking about which car to compel to drive her to Virginia. 

“One last meal for old times’ sake?” She asked, before taking Kol’s arm again and walking with him into the morning sun.


End file.
